gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
Policy
is the 47th chapter in the Gakkou Gurashi! manga. Summary One of the guys from Melee Fight Crew was opening a door. He stops to look to the side as he recalls how everything used to have been before the outbreak. It so seems that he was inside a computer lab when it had all started. Looking outside, the zombies were attacking a few students. Some narration appears indicating that he was "chosen." A whole crowd—which consisted of: that guy, the other guy, Ayaka, Sino, Aki, and many unnamed people—was walking in the hallways. As "surviving is the only thing left"page 7, their main tactic was to move in large groups and attack zombies when they appear. As time went on, supplies simply kept dropping. Dropping to the point that the guy had to make a decision, kill off the other members. Back to what he was doing, he enters a room with Rise inside. Rise greets him by saying that he looks like he needs some katsudon. Rise begins to explain that there is no reason as to why they are attacking. The guy opposes by saying that they must have wanted to increase their numbers (in people) to decrease the Melee Fight Crew down to none since supplies are still running lower than ever. Rise notices that this was how he viewed their issues and suggests that more people will give off more food. The guy disapproves this logic and Rise, instead, tells him that he has been playing his cards wrong. This was because he doesn't want his group to wipeout, since everyone will have to die at some point, humans will simply go extinct. But, as Rise says, using books and other learning materials shall they manage this. He ends their conversation by saying that keeping up with resources will be the only way and such fantasies that Rise has must come to an end since there is no more playtime. Ayaka locks the door before the guy. He says that Rise doesn't know anything and that she should tie her up. He also noted that they were leaving as soon as Takashige returns. Ayaka answers, wonders why he doesn't smile, and thinks about her times before the outbreak... ]]Ayaka had hated school. She didn't understand as to why she must attend if her future was already in front of her. Transition to outbreak... Ayaka is amazed at the fact that she survived. This had given her free rein. Some time later, she was on patrol with another, different, guy. Ayaka had faced the boy and killed him as she knew that no one was there that could stop her. More time later, Ayaka was smiling outside the window, just like from Aki's story in chapter 44. Ayaka glances over at Aki, who quickly walks out of the room. She believes that it was Touko, Aki, Hikako, and Rise who didn't understand that, "This world was meant for me and only exists for me."page 23 Now, she wonders how they are doing. Hika was fixing a music box in her dorm. She explains that she was not chosen. A little flashback reveals her "training" in which she must kill a zombie with a kitchen knife. She begins but was too afraid to do so and Takashige kicks her aside and finishes the job. Kicked out of the building Hika walks down. Ending Hika's flashback, the music box begins to play a tune. Happy that she had fixed it, Hika takes it to show everyone else. Approaching behind Hika, Sino holds Hika hostage as Ayaka and that guy walks up. Characters Introduced }} Navigation References Category:Chapter